Iwa
Joining Interested members will need to check if the village is open here, or consult with the mods. It is not currently an open or supported PC village. History Around the time of the First Shinobi World War, the First Hokage distributed the tailed beasts to the Five Great Shinobi Countries as peace offerings to ensure balance amongst the nations. Although it is unknown which, or how many tailed beasts were given, the Four-Tails and Five-Tails were in Iwagakure's possession before their capture by the Akatsuki. The Five-Tails, sealed within Han, was captured by Akatsuki under unknown circumstances. The Four-Tails, sealed within Rōshi, was captured by Kisame Hoshigaki while the jinchūriki was exploring the world. In the anime, the Akatsuki had claimed that the villages of its first two jinchūriki, which Deidara indicates Han to have been one of, did not care and were glad to be rid of them. Iwagakure played a small role during the Second Shinobi World War. The Third Shinobi World War would later make up for this, as Iwagakure became the main focus of the war doing battle against Konohagakure across Kusagakure. When Konoha destroyed the Kannabi Bridge, they cut off Iwagakure's line of supply and turned the war in their favour. Due to their close proximity, Sunagakure and Iwagakure have had many battles over the years, resulting in a bitter enmity between the two villages and their ninja that they are slow to relinquish, even during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when they were allies. In the past, the Tsuchikage were known for using underhanded tactics to win against their enemies. This included maintaining a strong military strength in times of peace by frequently employing the Akatsuki to secretly fight for them during any quarrels they would encounter. This would later earn Iwagakure the disapproval of the hidden vninja illages of the other great nations. Deidara, after stealing the village's kinjutsu, defected from the village because his art wasn't appreciated by his fellow village members, including the Third himself. In the anime, it was revealed that he had bombed the village before leaving. He would later accept missions by governments across the nation as a terrorist bomber for hire, which would eventually lead him to being forced into joining the Akatsuki. Nevertheless, Iwagakure ninja still hold him in high regard. In the anime, Iwa was also known to have attempted to destroy Konoha many times in the past. Iwa had in the past used their infamous Kamizuru clan to guide them in the battlefield. Unfortunately, they were stopped by the rival bug-users of Konoha: the Aburame clan, leading to the decline of the Kamizuru clan for their failure. After the invasion of Konoha led by Orochimaru, Iwa took the opportunity to strike back by deploying an extensive number of genin led by an Iwagakure jōnin to attack Kohona while it was still reeling from the death of the Third Hokage. However, the battalion was disposed of by Kosuke Maruboshi with the help of subordinates. Ten years before the Fourth Shinobi World War, Kirigakure requested Iwa's assistance in retrieving valuable documents stolen during Kumo's time of lust for power. Shortly after the documents were retrieved, the group of Iwa-nin betrayed Kiri on the orders of the Tsuchikage. This betrayal led to years of tension between Iwa and Kiri before the situation was settled, just short of the start of the Fourth Shinobi World War. At the beginning of the Five Kage Summit Arc, Iwagakure shinobi were seen sending the Tsuchikage and his bodyguards off. When they arrived at the summit, Ōnoki was verbally attacked by the Fourth Raikage, who accused him of having affiliations with Akatsuki. However Ōnoki retaliated by commenting on Kumogakure's active lust for power in order to defend his village's actions. After the declaration of the Fourth Shinobi World War by Tobi, Ōnoki declared the creation of the very first Shinobi Alliance. Ōnoki later traveled back to Kumogakure along with a bodyguard to attend another meeting of the five Kage to discuss preparation for the war. Upon approval from the Earth Daimyō, Iwagakure forces set out for Kumo to attend the upcoming war. By allying with former enemy villages, the Tsuchikage apologised, in the anime, for the bad blood caused, showing a change in Ōnoki's view of the shinobi world and its future. Shortly before the war, Kitsuchi was appointed commander of the Second Division. Recent Developments The Sixth Tsuchikage was a brilliant master tactician and expert fighter. She was called the “Mad Maiden” as she enjoyed bloodshed and combat, but was otherwise known to have a kind demeanor outside of combat. She had the Explosion Release Kekkei Genkai and loved to utilize it as often as possible. Her name was Mika Nori, and at the age of twelve she became the youngest Kage ever. Despite her prodigy in battle, she didn't take care of the village politics, leaving all important work to her assistant, Izura Komui. While Mika Nori was the Tsuchikage, the village was attacked by several masked individuals and the Tsuchikage and village elders were attacked. The leader revealed himself to be Orr Tann, and with two other associates he managed to kill the village elders. Some time later, Izura Komui was killed by Masura during the Kage summit, essentially leaving the village entirely under Mika Nori's command, and in dubious hands due to Mika's lack of experience with the day to day workings of her office. Her assistant was quickly replaced by Nobu, who then usurped command of Iwagakure and assumed the title of Tsuchikage when it was suspected that Mika Nori was under the control of the then-Raikage, Masura. The people are poor and most have to join the military by force, otherwise their family would go without. With a pent up military, they've been consuming resources, with no rewards to reap. To make matters worse, Iwagakure faces several problems outside of the village. The first is a terrorist that has been attacking smaller villages. She has recently revealed herself as a woman named Abari. She is akin to Zetsu and with her clone army she has left devastation in her wake. Perhaps connected with her are the zombie-like "Hashirama clones" that seem to be controlled by a man wreathed in black with no good intentions. Abari and her army took over a key military point in the Land of Earth before settling in and resting quietly, plotting their next move. Category:Villages